Michael H. Schultz
Michael Harry Schultz (b. February 22, 1932) is the Senator of the Chawosaurian Comrade Province of the European Union. A member of the Social Democratic Party of Germany, he was elected in a solid landslide. He received National Attention for the Poseidon Hearings in response to the Poseidon Scandal. He interviewed CEO, Joshua Davis, in the Poseidon Hearings. Michael Harry Schultz was born on February 22, 1932, in the Weimar Republic, which was Germany. He lived through World War II during the Nazi Era (1933-1945). His father fought on Hitler's behalf. As Germany loses the Second World War, his father was killed in Berlin. Schultz grew up in West Germany, Schultz's mother died of sickness in 1968. As Germany reunifies in 1990, Schultz finally marries and then in 2005, he had a son. Chawosaurian European Parliament Social Democracy Social democracy is a political, social and economic ideology that supports economic and social interventions to promote social justicewithin the framework of a liberal democratic polity and capitalist economy as well as a policy regime involving a commitment to representative and participatory democracy, measures for income redistribution and regulation of the economy in the general interestand welfare state provisions.123 Social democracy thus aims to create the conditions for capitalism to lead to greater democratic, egalitarian and solidaristic outcomes; and is often associated with the set of socioeconomic policies that became prominent in Northern and Western Europe—particularly the Nordic model in the Nordic countries—during the latter half of the 20th century.45 Social democracy originated as a political ideology that advocated an evolutionary and peaceful transition from capitalism to socialismusing established political processes in contrast to the revolutionary approach to transition associated with orthodox Marxism.6 In the early post-war era in Western Europe, social democratic parties rejected the Stalinist political and economic model then current in the Soviet Union, committing themselves either to an alternate path to socialism or to a compromise between capitalism and socialism.7 In this period, social democrats embraced a mixed economy based on the predominance of private property, with only a minority of essential utilities and public services under public ownership. As a result, social democracy became associated with Keynesian economics, state interventionism and the welfare state, while abandoning the prior goal of replacing the capitalist system (factor markets, private property and wage labor)4 with a qualitatively different socialist economic system.8910 Modern social democracy is characterized by a commitment to policies aimed at curbing inequality, oppression of underprivileged groups and poverty,11 including support for universally accessible public services like care for the elderly, child care, education, health care and workers' compensation.12 The social democratic movement also has strong connections with the labour movement and trade unions and is supportive of collective bargaining rights for workers as well as measures to extend democratic decision-making beyond politics into the economic sphere in the form of co-determination for employees and other economic stakeholders.13 The Third Way, which ostensibly aims to fuse right-wing economics with social democratic welfare policies, is an ideology that developed in the 1990s and is sometimes associated with social democratic parties, but some analysts have instead characterized the Third Way as an effectively neoliberal movement. '-Wikipedia' Pro-Europeanism Pro-Europeanism, sometimes called European Unionism,12 is a political position which favours European integration and the European Union (EU).3 It includes European federalists, who seek to create a United States of Europe.3 A related term is "Europhile".3 As such, it is the opposite of Euroscepticism, which refers to political attitudes sceptical of – or opposed to – European integration. This should not be confused with the more generic term "Anti-Europeanism". '-Wikipedia' Early Life TBD Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Socialist